fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Library Wikia:Site Rules/Chat Policies
The Library now has a chat! These are the policies regarding this chat. Note that these are meant to be incredibly light, but we must still abide by the ToU. In addition, please remember that there are some behaviors that are not appropriate in certain environments. Take disobeying these rules like wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sandals to a funeral. #Don't be a dick. To elaborate, don't troll or start drama. #What is in Private Messages, stays in Private Messages. If you are being harrassed via PM, simply block that person's PM. #Relating back to the drama rule; offense is taken, not given. Diffrentiate what is said in jest and what is said for drama, but either way, let a mod/admin/bureaucrat deal with it. #Do not link to porn, screamers, or other inappropriate content. #Chat is meant to be a place to ask for criticism on stories, talk about ideas, or generally chat. No one person controls the topic of conversation; if a majority of those do not want to talk about a certain subject, don't try and force it. #We like Freedom of Speech as much as the next person. But unfortunately, there are slurs that cannot be openly used on chat. (Nigger, Cunt, Dyke, Beaner, etc.) This is a part of the Wikia ToU. This rule would not exist otherwise due to it conflicting with the "offense is taken, not given" rule. #You are on a literature site. Please speak with some form of coherent english. #Roleplay is to be left in PM. That is all. #Spamming the chat. (lightly or moderately) With some exception, all of these rules have the same punishment: 3 kicks, then a ban. This ban is up to the discretion of moderators and admins and depends on severity. However, the exceptions to this "3-strike rule" are automatic indefinite bans, and they are including but not limited to: #Spamming the chat relentlessly. #Nuking the chat. #Attempting to plan a raid. Guidelines for Chat Moderators #Please keep in mind what is made in jest and what is not. There are visible differences. #Follow the "3-strike rule" unless an offense is committed that is severe enough to warrant an immediate (and therefore indefinite) ban. #You are not the be-all and end-all. You are there solely to enforce the rules; hence, you cannot tell people what to do outside of asking for the rules to be obeyed. #Please be reasonable with bans. They are left up to your discretion, but a person does not need a one-month long ban for starting drama. Only if they are reported to be repeat offenders should bans over 1-week be necessary. #You do not make the rules. The rules are here. Written down. Again, you enforce the rules that are already here. #With the exception to the three-strike rule, please moderate with flexibility. #You are to have knowledge of how the site itself works. If a user asks a question, you will more than likely be the person they come to. #Be there to help, listen, and investigate. #Investigate before you assume and collect evidence. We do not ban on assertions, so having evidence ready is a must in case a ban is asked or inquired about. Inquiring about Bans Any user is free to inquire about why they were banned. Any user is also free to inquire about why another user was banned. This is to be done on the main site only. It should not be done in chat, as this could possibly cause disruptions. Doing so on the main site leaves a record of the inquiry, and also allows for easier examination of evidence; both by the administrators and the inquirer. This can be done easily via the Moderator's Message Wall. Alterations to the Chat Policies Alterations can only be decided by bureaucrats and the community. Keep in mind that the chat rules are meant to be reasonable, not authoritarian or uncaring. They are supposed to be as light as possible and permissive as possible; however, there still must be rules.